fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fusion of Woman and Beast
Chapter 64 Lela lunged at Hayley. She brought up her barrier just in time. The claw sunk into the barrier. "With Blair fused with me my speed and strength are increased," said Lela. A piece of the barrier shattered and she swiped her claws at Hayley. Hayley created a barrier blocking the attack, and she immediately backed away from Lela. "That's my power without my Beast Enhancement Magic!" "Staircase!" Hayley walked up a flight of stairs, created from her barriers that disappeared as soon as she stepped off of them. "Beast Enhancement: Legs!" Her legs bulked up and she jumped up to attack Hayley. Before she could make it to the next staircase, Lela was right in front of her, poised to strike. Before she got the chance to attack, Hayley deactivated her staircase and they both began to fall to the ground. Before going to far down, Hayley created a barrier beneath her, breaking her fall. Lela continued to fall, but turned and landed upright. "Don't you know? Cats always land on their feet!" "Oh god!" complained Hayley. "Are you one of those crazy cat ladies? I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't have a boyfriend." "I don't have a boyfriend!" yelled Lela angrily. "I have a husband!" "Oh wow. So did you have the cat before then?" Lela lunged at Hayley. She put up a barrier, stopping the attack. "Beast Enhancement: Arms!" The muscle mass of Lela's arms increased as she clawed Hayley's next barrier, breaking it instantly. "Oh crap," said Hayley. "Barrier Push!" Hayley created a barrier, pushing her away from Lela. Lela quickly clawed her way through the barrier and charged again. Hayley couldn't keep up with her speed, and was cut on the side. "Hurts, doesn't it?" said Lela. "I avoided a vital area on purpose. I want to savor this moment. With Tyson fighting Cane, and Nicholas fighting Thomas, I can finally get revenge for what you three did to my poor panther all those years ago. And I want to savor this moment." "Wait what?" asked Hayley. "You don't remember? You really are scum. You can't even remember a life you've taken! You don't remember what you did to poor Felicia!" "No I totally remember that, I'm more surprised that, that thing was yours. I mean, what are the odds." "Shut up! I'll finally be getting my revenge!" "Oh come on. I didn't even touch that thing. If anything, you should be focusing solely on Cane." "Wait, what?" "Yeah, you think Thomas, or myself would've eaten that thing after killing it. We actually would've preferred having a full carcass to bring back for our job." "This changes nothing. You were still involved in her death, and for that you must pay!" Lela charged Hayley. Her attacks were much more sloppy this time, allowing Hayley to easily dodge, and redirect them with her barriers. "You're really easy to rile up," said Hayley. She compressed a barrier into a sphere and sidestepped one of Lela's attacks. "Barrier Sphere!" Hayley thrusted her sphere into Lela's stomach. Her mouth was open wide and she spit up a little. She was forced backwards several feet, flying the whole way. Lela got back to her feet and growled. She got down on all fours and charged once more. Hayley blocked and dodged every one of her attacks. "I'm not really that good at hand to hand combat, but even I can predict my opponent's moves when they're this angry." Hayley pushed her back with another barrier. Lela charged once more, intent to kill her. Hayley charged as well compressing two barriers into spheres. She leaped over Lela. "Twin Barrier Sphere!" She slammed the spheres into Lela's back, slamming her into the ground. Lela's Fusion wore off, and next to her laid the unconscious Blair. A new path opened and Thomas ran through. "Hayley?" he said. "Thomas!" called Hayley, running into his arms. "I thought I'd never see you again." Thomas blushed at the sudden sign of affection. He grunted. "Is something wrong?" "Well I got into a fight earlier and I got pretty banged up," answered Thomas. "What happened here?" "Same, we should probably get going." The two ran out of the room down a new path, on their way to what they were looking for.